Shattered Glass
by shinigamibunny
Summary: Lucius x Snape, hints at Slash, nothing graphic. R&R, first posted HP fic.


Aherm, first HP story posted for me ever and it's been a while since I've posted here.  
  
Anyway, R & R, tell me what you think of my work, please! Flames will be taken in   
  
stride, as always. Oh, and, excuse any spelling mistakes. .; Not having a spell check  
  
option is such a pain, so when I think I spell something wrong, I have my good ol'  
  
non-online dictionary to refer to!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy paced behind his desk in his private office, deep in the Malfoy  
  
estate. He was all alone in the darkened room, dressed to perfection. He was in his  
  
mid-thirties, no longer in Hogwarts, but feeling much older than he truly was as he   
  
waited onServerus Snape's arrival. Death Eater business came before accompanying his  
  
wife through labor, for that he was sure. Duty before pleasure was always one of his  
  
favorite phrases when it came to dealing with Narcissia. He was tired of disappointments  
  
and didn't want to be present for another one when there were more pressing matters;  
  
Narcissia's first three pregnancies had been miscarriages and he did not believe that  
  
this one would bode much better. She had already been in intense labor for thirty two  
  
hours, after all. He just wished that she could hurry it all up, get it over with, so   
  
he could take her to bed and try to carry on the Malfoy name once again.  
  
The fire place flared an unnatural green and Malfoy kept his back to the  
  
fireplace, smirking slightly as the emerald shade was slightly reflected off his long  
  
platinum blonde hair. 'So Snape used Floo Powder to get here then...heh.' "You're late."  
  
"I believed that you wold be busy with Narcissia, so I took my time," Snape's   
  
hair was not as greasy as it would become later in life, skin not as sallow, not was   
  
there a sneer on his features. One could almost consider him handsome if drawn to the  
  
darker Slytherins.  
  
"You know better than that." Lucius snapped. He never wanted the marriage with   
  
her, it had been arranged by her parents after she had been born. In magical families  
  
of pure bloods, the parents of pure blooded females sought out the grooms for them,  
  
as was their responsibility for bearing a female child.  
  
"Then I apologize," stated Snape.  
  
"What have you made me wait upon you for, although? I could have found myself  
  
doing much more important things." Lucius glared, grey eyes hard. He was referring  
  
to the unknown mudblood that was due for another torture session, hidden in the   
  
dungeons of the estate.  
  
"I have came to inform you that I shall no longer be serving under Voldermort."  
  
Snape spoke with a firm resolution, eyes never leaving Lucius' own.  
  
"You will address him as Lord Voldermort," Lucius stressed the honorific before  
  
Voldermort the most in his speech, "and yes you shall, for no one ever abandons our Lord."  
  
"Then I shall be the first," Snape replied.  
  
"Then you shall die once Lord Voldermort hears of the traitorous news," said Lucius  
  
as he stood behind his desk, looking at the lowerDeath Eater. "No one leaves the Dark Lord  
  
once his mark has been branded upon them." He pulled up his robe's sleeve along with his  
  
dress shirt's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm.  
  
"I shall not fall to that level, for I shall be becoming a full member of the   
  
Order." Snape revealed as Lucius put his clothing back down, straightening it up properly.  
  
"So you pray for death to meet you quicker by that rash move," Lucius smirked, "Long  
  
have we, the higher members of the Dark Lord, assumed that you may have perhaps been spying  
  
for the Order. And now I discover that you have through your own words."  
  
"Then why do you not use a curse on me now to punish me?" Snape arched a brow.  
  
"You know why," Lucius took a seat behind of his desk heavily, but still managing to  
  
look graceful throughout the movement. He kept his cool composure, never faltering,  
  
even though he felt his throat constrict.  
  
"How can you claim that you still have emotions for me after I am to leave the very  
  
organization you have embodied your life with, and even while your wife is birthing your  
  
child?" Snape could not believe what Lucius was saying indirectly.  
  
"You were...you have been everything to me. Narcissia is nothing more than a tool for  
  
an heir. I do not love her for my heart resides with you," Lucius had a sincere look as he  
  
looked to Snape. Snape, for only a moment, remembered seeing that face many a time after  
  
a long, exhausting session together in their shared dorm room at Hogwarts many a time.   
  
"Death Eaters can not have the emotion of love," informed Snape.  
  
"If it is as strong as my love for you, then yes we can. I do not wish for your death  
  
to stain my hands if you leave Lord Voldermort's side." Lucius continued saving the special,  
  
soft side of him he never showed to any other save Snape. Not even Narcissia had recceived  
  
as much kindness during the duration of her marriage to him than what Snape was reccieving  
  
at that moment.  
  
"I will not die during this War, for now the Order must prevail. You are wrong to be  
  
aligned with those who follow Voldermort. It will mean your demise, perhaps not now, but  
  
most certainly in the future," forewarned Snape.  
  
"Than I shall die with more pride than being a member of the First Class Order of  
  
Merlin; I will die for what I believe in," Lucius was sounding almost like a zealot.  
  
"You will die as a fool," Snape forewarned.  
  
"So be it," Lucius rose out of his seat, silky strands of his hair caressing  
  
his shoulders.  
  
"Join the Order now, with me, and avoid your death." Snape had also came to Lucius to  
  
try to convince him out of the Death Eaters, caring for him too much to see him more than  
  
likely be placed in Azkaban.  
  
"You are no scryer nor seer. You, Serverus Snape, do not know what fate holds for  
  
myself anymore than you know for your own self. Lord Voldermort will reign supreme,  
  
crushing the Order, for he is infalliable." As Lucius spoke, the grand clocks in the  
  
house tolled twelve o'clock.   
  
"You are misled," Snape felt pity for his former lover.  
  
"Why do you wear the robes of a Death Eater then, if you no longer consider yourself  
  
to be a part of us?" Lucius quirked a brow as he observed Snape's attire.  
  
"You always said I looked best like this," Snape smirked in his own, twisted way  
  
that Lucius found so alluring.  
  
"No matter if you crush your white mask of death or burn your black tainted robes,  
  
you will forever remain a Death Eater. The mark is burned into your forearm and into your  
  
very soul, too far to rid yourself of now no matter what noble deeds you may try to pursue  
  
now. His mark will burn like hell-fire when he bids us to assemble; I will enjoy seeing   
  
you try to ignore his calling, for it is quite painful." Lucius remarked.  
  
"I shall control my impluses to be drawn to him," vowed Snape.  
  
"You will never wash the blood off your hands," Lucius sighed.  
  
"But I shall amend my ways through the Order, because one can repent no matter what."  
  
Snape's faith in his new path in life was unwavering.  
  
"Excuse me, sirs," A female house elf crept in silently, not having even made a noise  
  
when she entered through the heavy double onyx doors that led into Lucius' office.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Lucius turned to the intruder, angry. "You were not  
  
given permission to interupt me!"  
  
"But Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy gave birth to young Master Malfoy at the stroke of  
  
midnight, sir." The House Elf was sure to be respectful, not wishing to inflict the wrath  
  
of her cruel Master upon herself.  
  
"Very good," Lucius relaxed some, pleased that he never had to bed the sour Narcissia  
  
again if the male child survived. "Now leave." The House Elf scuttled out on his command,  
  
happy not to have been punished for bothering him.  
  
"Shall you not go and see your son?" Snape questioned.  
  
"I shall, but not now, but soon. Now, you are my top-most priority." Lucius spoke  
  
with a regal air.  
  
"Nothing you can say will change my mind. I have decided." Snape reminded  
  
his fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Then I shall adjourn for now," Lucius knew he had to see his son, it was required by  
  
protocol. "But, you shall return to us, Serverus."  
  
"I shall never be seeing you again, Malfoy, concerning these matters. This is the last  
  
time I wear these robes and the last time I shall see you unless you venture to Hogwarts,"  
  
Snape explained.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.  
  
"As Potions Master. The former died during a raid at Hogsmeade a fort-night ago,"  
  
Snape revealed.  
  
"Ah, yes, the mudblood teacher. Too bad you didn't get the Defense Against the  
  
Dark Arts position you've always wanted." Lucius smirked, knowing that struck a note with   
  
the dark-headed Slytherin.  
  
"Now, I shall take my leave." Snape tried to act like his words did not affect him as  
  
he walked back to the fire place, pulling out a leather satchel of Floo Powder from  
  
his sleeve.  
  
  
  
"Good luck on your endeavors," Lucius sneered.  
  
"And the same to you," Snape said as he tossed the powder into theflames, which flared  
  
up an emerald hue before dieing down. He didn't even have to say his destination to travel,   
  
he was so accomplished with that form of transportation. When the green flames disappeared  
  
and changed back into their yellowish-orange shade, his form was gone.  
  
Lucius walked to the door, stopping briefly to glance at a mirror to ensure that he was  
  
flawless. Malfoys were the best of the best, perfection, and he was already making plans to  
  
instill that thought in his son at a very young age.   
  
"Malfoy means bad faith, translated from French, Serverus, so myself and the Malfoy   
  
bloodline is destined to burn for Slytherin house, Lord Voldermort and the Dark Mark."   
  
Lucius spoke to his former lover even though he was not in the room, but was feeling more  
  
calm as he did so. "My fate had been decided the day I took my first breath, but you have  
  
the ability to choose your own path in life."  
  
He slammed his fist into the mirror without warning, smooth surface shattering  
  
and biting at his pale flesh. He chuckled as he looked at his appearance from the  
  
ruined mirror, now distorted and blood splattered across it. That was who he really was, who  
  
he had to keep on the inside. Pride could not allow him to be his true self, a Malfoy's pride  
  
and honor came before all else. His noble sanguine blood dripped down his fist that was  
  
clenched by his side, dripping on the floor.  
  
"And for that, Serverus, I envy you more than anything." 


End file.
